


【翻译】接触

by manzhanliulise



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzhanliulise/pseuds/manzhanliulise





	【翻译】接触

这篇短篇翻译自ao3上的同人“osculate”，原作者Terminallydepraved  
原本只打算放在LOFTER上面，但是根据原作者的提议决定在ao3上也发一份  
原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6251020

翻译只是兴趣而已，所以还存在许多不足，有什么提议欢迎给我留言。

以下正文

这只是白色情人节那天，发生在咖啡店的一件有意思的小事。

西索坐在椅子上，递出一次性杯子，微笑地看着库洛洛惊讶地放下他手中的书。

“我没有点任何东西，”他开口，像是在表明这是自己的位子一般他从无精打采中坐直了身体，无意识中结束了自己的阅读。

“请把它称为礼物，”西索回答道，更加靠近地倾斜着身体，使自己的声音凌驾于人来人往的咖啡店里嘈杂的声音。当看到库洛洛屈服似的拿起杯子时他露出了迷人的微笑，同时也啜了一小口他自己的热巧克力，尽情享受黑巧克力缠绕舌尖的感觉。

库洛洛闻了闻杯中的饮品，抬起眼睑快速瞥了西索一眼。“你给了……”，他刚开口就被他的新伙伴打断了。

“我另外加了棉花糖，别害怕。”西索以魔术师般的表演技巧移动着双手，瞬间变出一块包裹着巧克力的糖果。“和一个这个，因为我知道那对你来说压根不够甜。”

库洛洛的脸上隐隐浮现出了幸福的微笑，他一把抢过糖果丢进嘴里，他然后喝了一大口他的热巧克力，让巧克力混着糖的甜味一同下肚。“谢谢，”他设法从塞满一嘴的香甜的糖果中吐出这两个字眼。

西索斜靠回他的位子上，佩服地看着库洛洛尽情享受着他的甜食，双手捧起杯子温暖自己的手指。昂贵的围巾戏弄一般搭在桌子边缘，他伸出手把它从边缘抓回来，让它从自己的手中优雅地滑过再把这昂贵的羊绒围巾折叠成整齐的束状。

“作为喜欢在这样吵杂的地方阅读的类型，你真的不是很吸引我，”他观察着周围，看着他们周围的人飞快地来来往往，在大嚷大叫中引起注意以得到订单，而其他人还在排队。他们周围坐着的大都是情侣或者独行者，在环境所能允许的情况下及时行乐。

库洛洛耸耸肩，然后舔了舔嘴唇，咀嚼着一块漏网的棉花糖。“混乱的生活让我觉得很舒服。因为没人会注意到我，这让我很容易与周围融为一体。就好像我就是他们生活背景中的一部分一样。”

西索在自己的位子上注视着他，看着在热乎乎的巧克力的驱使下，他微微发红的脸颊。“我认为把你仅仅视为背景是不可能的事情，”他说，伸出手从库洛洛漆黑的眼眸前轻轻撩拨了一小撮他同样漆黑的头发。“你是我见过的最亮的一颗星。”

“油嘴滑舌，败给你了，”库洛洛笑道，没有注意到他的椅子正慢慢从磨损的硬木地板上移动，两者间的距离更近了。“但是隐姓埋名从好的方面上说是很舒服的。你呢？你来这里只是因为你知道我在这？”

耸耸肩，西索只是笑了笑，手轻轻抚过库洛洛的脸颊，“我无时无刻不在想你。我觉得今天是所有日子中最该表示我的诚意的时候。”他说，让自己的拇指轻划过库洛洛消瘦的颧骨，然后下移到达他粘着糖的嘴唇。

浓墨般漆黑的眼眸跟随着他的动作，眼睑微微下垂， “为什么？”他问，手握在西索的手腕上，手指静静地感受着他的脉搏。

一千种回答涌入了西索的脑海，每一种从某一方面来说都是正确的。他的弱点就在这里，他如此想着（原文all alone but for his thoughts），隐藏在下方隐隐可见的，是他喉咙纤细的线条。他的目光落在了他拇指旁边嘴唇的部分，温暖的呼吸戏弄着他就如同他能看到自己所有的弱点一样。

西索想要这种温暖，而这是被允许的。库洛洛依然等待着他的回答。

“白色情人节快乐，”西索注视着柔暖香甜的嘴唇，并在他的视线能固定到其他事物前将之尽数占为己有。

库洛洛露出狡黠的微笑，享受着这个吻，那本被遗忘的书掉落在了地上，“如你所愿，西索。”

End


End file.
